


Brother, Sister

by Falt



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falt/pseuds/Falt
Summary: Spoilers for Ep. 5 and later. My take on the implications of the interactions between Jasper and Annabelle ("I'm sorry you lost someone") and Jasper and Ramona re: Chloe. Partially inspired by Brother, Sister by Beta Radio





	Brother, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I GUARANTEE this will all be moot with tomorrow night's episode (edit: the epilogue) (edit edit: FINE OKAY I WAS WRONG) but I'm never inspired to write fanfiction, and wanted to ride that wave. Comments and criticism are always accepted (but be gentle, this is the first one I've published in a very, very long time).  
> Not beta read.

“I’m sorry you lost someone.”

Jasper stares Annabelle dead in the eyes for a long moment, and there’s a brief second where she worries that he’ll lash out in response. Instead, his lips twist into a gross perversion of a smile. It falls away as soon as Annabelle’s no longer looking, a sad scowl replacing the expression.

Annabelle has no idea. It’s been five years since Jasper was embraced--and every time he thinks about what he’s lost, it feels like he’s already been alive for that promised eternity. Chloe was fifteen when their parents received the call from the university police that Jasper had gone missing. It was three months of worrying before he was finally presumed dead.

It took every ounce of willpower and Victor’s watchful, stern eye to keep him from revealing himself to his little sister and grieving parents. Chloe was never the same after the funeral. Jasper had attended, watching from the shadows as his own (empty) coffin was presided over and buried. Chloe hardly stopped crying the entire service.

They’d been thick as thieves as kids. When Jasper went away to college, they texted every day and skyped at least once a week. They counted down the days to Thanksgiving and Christmas, when Jasper could come home to celebrate. She was a vibrant girl, full of life, involved in the choir at her high school and the star volleyball player. After the funeral, she withdrew. Jasper was forced to watch helplessly from afar as she fell into a depression, lost without her big brother.

He was almost disappointed when she decided to attend Griffith College. He was worried about her dwelling on the past and worried about himself being too close to control himself. He was relieved to see, instead, that getting away from home and experiencing life kickstarted her recovery. It alleviated the niggling urge to reveal himself to her. Instead, he was able to keep an eye on her, making sure she was safe and protected.

As Jasper prepares to sleep for the morning, he thinks about Chloe, the familiar bitterness settling into his stomach that she was taken from him far too soon. The unfairness of it all, that he could never see her again or risk the wrath of the Baron or worse. Annabelle doesn’t know how lucky she has it. As long as she maintains her masquerade, she can see her loved ones. She can call her boyfriend and girlfriend; she can spend the night as long as she doesn’t reveal what she is. Jasper goes to sleep every morning with the knowledge that even if he could see his sister, she would be repulsed by his disgusting face. He is utterly alone outside of his coterie. The apology from Annabelle comes as an insult because he hasn’t lost someone, not really. But perhaps losing someone would be easier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the cast for making this my obsession for the last two months.  
> Comments and criticism are always accepted (but be gentle, this is the first one I've published in a very, very long time).


End file.
